bionicfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Steve Austin
Steve's weight A couple of articles on this Wiki - Run, Steve, Run and Nuclear Alert are two I've found - indicate that Steve's weight is 600 lbs. I don't recall reading this or hearing this in any episode. The article for Run Steve Run seems to interpret Dr. Dolenz's calculations of the complete weight of the falling elevator car that Austin stops with his bionic arm to indicate Austin's own weight. But if he's almost 600 lbs, that means virtually every time Austin is picked up after being knocked out (except by Bigfoot), gets into a standard automobile or rides a horse (as in Run, Steve, Run, as it happens) then a continuity error is being created because any horse would collapse and any car would have its shocks crunched. As I watch the DVDs I'll keep an eye open for definitive answers, but otherwise I'm inclined to think references to such a heavy weight are the result of misunderstanding, rather than canon. Thoughts? 23skidoo 03:47, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Article Perspective As with the CO2 dart gun talk below, the article is unclear as to distinctions between the literary and televised Steve Austin (M3F5? All Right, there was an onscreen mention in Return of the Six Million Dollar Man and the Bionic Woman, but this contradicts The Deadly Replay). Further, the article is guilty of the same pitfalls that have been much discussed in connection with the Chronology: a clear attempt is being made to force an internally consistent narrative, when in fact there are conflicts between different elements of canon (note attempts to reconcile the pilot telefilm with Pilot Error ). As an "in-universe" description, this is understandable, but making claims that are contradicted by any televised canon is wrong, however much easier it makes the writing. Editors must not "choose" between sides in such conflicts. The biography should make uncontroversial claims, while moving those matters where the record is in conflict to Deconstructed. --Major Sloan 19:51, 30 May 2009 (UTC) The wristband Throughout the series -- with the sole exception being the pilot -- Lee Majors always wore a metal band around his right wrist. I remember asking my dad about this way back when the show first aired and his guess was that Austin (or Majors) wore it so as not to forget which arm was bionic, which makes sense. Does anyone know the real reason? Was it just something Lee Majors wore anyway, or was there an actual character reason for it? If so, it's worth noting. What does the Bionic Book say? (I have a copy on order from Amazon but it could take 2 months before it arrives). 23skidoo 12:51, 11 February 2008 (UTC) CO2 dart gun I removed a statement referencing the CO2 dart gun, plus the comment that it was removed. It has never been referenced in the television series. The dart gun was used by the literary version of the character. Since this article is primarily about the TV character, there's no point in mentioning it here, and the bit about the gun being removed is incorrect in any event. What this article needs (and I'll endeavor to add) is a section comparing the TV version with the literary version. There are some pretty evident differences: the dart gun, the fact Caidin had Austin's left arm as bionic, and Caidin's Austin was a Vietnam vet and also a more violent character as anyone who has read the original Cyborg novel will know. There were also some other technological differences, especially relating to the eye. The Charlton comic book version also seemed to have some differences (anyone remember the issue where Austin's eye is so powerful he spots a man on a street corner in Las Vegas from something like 100 miles away? Or the issue of the Neal Adams-drawn SMDM magazine where he has plastic surgery to change his appearance, kills a Russian scientist, takes his place, and then spends the night with his wife? Lee Majors' version of the character was like night and day compared to other interpretations! 23skidoo 16:28, 29 January 2008 (UTC) * A minor correction to my comment above: re-reading what's written here it seems to be some sort of melding of Caidin's character biography and that of the TV character. 23skidoo 19:03, 29 January 2008 (UTC) Related to the above, I also note that reference is made to his radio antenna rib and reinforced skull, neither of which were possessed by the television version of the character. 23skidoo 04:20, 4 February 2008 (UTC) General citations needed throughout article This article makes a lot of claims, but currently cites no episodes. It makes it hard to edit the article because there's no breadcrumb trail to follow in assessing the veracity of the statements. It would be helpful if we could increase the number of citations throughout. One thing that particularly bothers me are the claims about Apollo 17. Wine, Women and War establishes he was a part of the Apollo 19 crew, and seems to imply that, unlike the real world, 19 actually flew. Now, the pilot establishes that Steve had three moonshots, so it's quite possible he did both 17 and 19. But still, I've not run across the specific 17 reference yet. Can anyone cite the episode this comes from? Another thing that's weird: The article states that Jim Elgin, after marriage to Helen, "uprooted" the family and brought them to a ranch outside Ojai. This would seem to contradict "The Bionic Woman" and "The Return of the Bionic Woman", in which the Elgins clearly are living in town, and "Welcome Home Jaime", in which they indicate that they only bought the ranch 3 months ago. Is there really episode dialogue to suggest this whole post-wedding ranch thing? CzechOut ☎ | 00:20, 19 November 2007 (UTC) In reference to Apollo 19, in the episode "Danny's Inferno", Steve gives Danny his flight jacket with an Apollo XIX patch on it that is of a unique design, never used for an actual flight.Ronpur (talk) 04:22, August 10, 2018 (UTC)